Love, War, Kidnapping Too
by Emorull
Summary: Clintasha, with side Thundershield and Frostiron. Clint and Natasha both serve separate countries, countries that are now at war. Don't know how top say anything else without ruining the surprises. Love, humor, gods, and dark secrets. War is not the danger.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha silently strapped on her armor, eyes hard as she pulled her hair back, snapped on her breastplate, her arm guards, her metal toes and heels. She paused, looking at her reflection in her blade, her face was thinner now, her hair longer, her skin darkened with the dirt of the battle field and the blood of the fallen. She could see why they called her the Red Death Angel, not very creative, but true. She had red hair and killed people. Lots and lots of people. She still didn't get the angel part, Steve figured it was because she brought hope.

Odd, she just killed, but then again that's a good thing during war. People want an out, and she might just get them closer to that. If King Loki and King Anthony weren't such idiots. Well, they were both brilliant, Loki and his magic, Anthony and his inventions, and they couldn't ever see eye to eye. Many rumors tried to explain that, sexual tension, technology vs magic, Anthony flirted with anything breathing and slightly resembling a human and offended Loki, etc.

Natasha was fairly certain sexual tension was pretty close. She shook her head, what was she doing? An army not bearing Anthony's colors had been sighted, as the champion of his army she should be preparing for battle, not thinking about her King's messy relationship.

She sighed, the sooner the war was over, the sooner she'd see Clint again. The sooner she'd stop wearing that stupid arrowhead of his around her neck. The sooner she could stop worrying he was dead.

Because while Natasha served King Anthony, Clint served King Loki. And their Kings were at war, why? Anthony's parents had died along with Loki's mother in Asgardian territory. Funny, the deaths of three people now caused the deaths of the people they sought to protect. War was ironic that way, you'd think a few little deaths wouldn't result in mass deaths, but it did. Natasha slips the blade into it's leather sheath, knives are tucked in her boots, poisoned needles line her waist like a corset, supplies bundled into a small pack on her back.

She was a maiden of death, war was her life now.

-(0)-

Steve sat on his horse like a war general, which was good, when Natasha had first met Steve she had been curious how long he'd manage to hold the army together, so meek and nice. Nice Steve disappeared after the first battle, Natasha supposed the saying, forged in the heat of battle, more like soaked in so much blood you can't scrub it off even with all the water in your canteen, and Steve didn't want that anymore, so he became a real general, he gave orders now, instead of asking questions, he was a soldier.

Natasha felt a little proud really, "How many?"

Steve didn't even look at her as he watched the soldiers assemble, "You'd know if you would read the report, you'd know if you listened during the meeting, why have you been so inattentive?" Natasha would flinch at his harsh, low voice if she had less of a spine.

"Steve, when does this war end?" And Steve actually looked at her.

"When we're all dead, now if the third regiment deviates from the battle plan without proper cause." Steve snarled. "Half rations for a week, no exceptions, lives won't be lost because they want to be heroes for one battle."

Natasha nods. "Yes Steve."

-(0)-

Natasha almost cries when the streak of flame goes over head, exploding behind her, a fire arrow, only one archer in the eight kingdoms can do something like that. "Clint."

He'd be with the normal archers, in the back, the back, Steve sent a few regiments to attack from behind to crush the enemy. Natasha normally didn't bring a horse into battle, if the enemy cut the animal out from under her she'd be an easy target and potentially crushed, but a horse was fast.

Natasha kicked the black thing into a gallop, running down row after row of soldiers, jumping over the front lines and racing across the dirt field under a rain of arrows from both sides. She ran in the war, and the war swelled around her, it was like riding through a river of swords, she kicked heads, and threw needles, her angry screams made heads turn, and her blade was red as death.

"Clint!" She screamed hoarsely as she plunged into the ranks of Loki's archers.

"Tasha?!" She grabbed him, "What are you doing here?!" He screamed, bow clenched in his hands.

"Saving your ass, wizard." She snapped.

"Hey, I'm an archer." He complained as they halted a couple hundred feet from the battle. "We talked about this, the bow is magical, wired to my brain, I don't have magic, that would be my King who thinks I am awesome and made me a magical play toy."

Natasha frowned as he jumped off the horse. "You're taking this quite well. Running from battle, quite dishonorable."

"Eh, technically I was kidnapped, and I haven't.. Um, seen you, you know, for over two years." He scratched his neck. "It's been two years, right? I tried to keep track but... My timekeeper got destroyed."

"I don't know. Oh, so, how's your army? Ration's any good?" Natasha grinned softly.

Clint sticks out his tongue, "Awful, insects got in the bread."

"Mmm, is the water better up stream?" Natasha counted her leftover needles. Over twenty. Enough poison for atleast sixty men. Knives all accounted for, she tightened her guards as Clint rambled about the food. Clint and his food. There was always something about the food when it came to Clint, and she still loved him.

"Tasha." Clint suddenly whispered. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Natasha admit, crossing her arms. "Run?"

-(0)-

"This is not running Clint." Natasha growled, glancing back at Clint and their... victim? What do you call the person you kidnap?

"Um, it's running, just not away, this is running into the crazy." Clint grinned, sliding an arm back to make sure victim was still there. "War has to end someday, this is to end it. And guess what!"

Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose, let go, and took a few deep breaths, she'd done things that should have resulted in death, this not only did that, but it just seemed stupid, then again it was Clint's idea, as much as she loved him, she should be the only one making the plans around here. "What now?"

Clint rode up to her side, "That house we passed? I bought it! It's perfect, in between both Kingdoms, escape routes and don't lie. You liked it."

"You bought a house?" Natasha frowned, she'd never really owned a house...

"For us." Clint added.

Victim moaned something like 'Bang already'. Natasha whacked him over the head, "Even gagged and kidnapped, you are still vulgar your Majesty." Victim sat up straighter.

-(0)-

Loki's eyebrows almost made it to his hairline, his arms crossed, legs apart as he stood by his throne, staring at Clint like he was more stupid than Loki had assumed. "You abandon my army," He drawled, "And come to me demanding I end the war?"

Clint nodded, and then remember victim, grabbed him from Natasha and pushed him towards Loki. "And, as he'd say, bang him already."

Loki went twelve shades of pale horror and seven of red embarrassment while victim stumbled around. Natasha sighed, walked over and tore off the hood. "King Anthony, who also wishes to end the war." She undid the gag.

"I do not!" Tony spluttered. "My parents fricking died because of you!"

Loki froze before showing an ugly smile, "Because of me? My mother died as well, and if you dare to suggest again that I killed her to make it all look like an accident I swear I will-"

"My mother had a letter on her, from you," Tony hisses, "You want to know what was on that letter? Loki? It told her to meet you with my dad at the place and time she was killed, explain that!"

Loki took a few steps back, paler than the frost he normally conjured. "I..." Loki sighs, and Clint clears his throat as if to say today please. "I may or may not have asked your parents to meet me to discuss a very delicate, important, personal," Loki pauses again, have running out of adjectives, "Topic." His voice hits an interesting pitch as he rubs his throat like someone had just choked him, "My mother went to meet them, and be there as support..."

"Oh yeah, and I totally believe you, oh wait, no I don't, that doesn't cut it Loki." Tony snarls, stabbing Loki in the chest with his pointer finger angrily. "My fricking parents died because of you and you don't have anymore decency than to send back the bodies with no explanation, you wouldn't respond to letters, ambassadors, nothing, I get pissed when you ignore me and you know that. I.. I'm so mad at you. I trusted you and now my parents are dead and there's this war..." Tony sort of sags, his arms drop to the side. "Could you at least say something? Or are you just going to ignore me some more?" Loki mumbles something, "Huh?"

"IwasgoingtoaskforyourhandinmarriagebutsomedarkelvesattackedandmotherportaledmeawaybecauseI'mthesoleheirtothethronenowthatthorhasrejectedit." Loki finished flushing, and Natasha wasn't quite sure what he had said but she heard something about marriage and reasoning.

Tony scratches his neck meekly. "Oh."

"Mmm," Loki sort of echoes, staring at his feet, fingers clenched together in front of him.

"Ahh, so... Are you going to get down on your knees or am I?" Tony splays his hands out and Loki stares at him. "I'll take that as 'You Tony, you dumbass, of course the eternal enemies of the eight kingdoms assassinated my mom and your parents, now propose or I'll freeze you'." And with that Tony dropped down on one knee with a wobbly smile. "So, um, it sucks that our parents died and I'm still kind of mad at lack of communication, I regret agreeing with the people, revenger war sucks, and I propose we end the war, get married, and... Um, yeah, that's it, say something, literally, I can only ramble for so long."

Loki nods, blinking a few times. "Ah, yes."

Tony nods over and over, then frowns. "Crap, I don't have a ring."

"You don't." Loki frowns to, sighs, and fishes a necklace out from under his tunic, pulling it over his head. "Well, I do. Hand." Tony stuck his out. "Wrong hand Tony." Tony sticks out the other hand. Loki pushes the ring over his finger. "How did you even manage to run a war?"

Tony shrugs, getting up, "Steve."

Natasha coughs, "So, the war is over, may Clint and I have leave of the army?"

Loki nods, and Tony smirks, "I expect a redhead in three years."

* * *

R and R! (Cause you still secretly love me)


	2. Chapter 2

Clint was still getting use to living in a house, like, living in it forever. It felt weird, knowing he owned the place, it was nice he figured. A few acres, a small orchard of apple trees, a small creek ran right down the damn middle, which was nice but irritating cause it was just deep enough that a bridge was needed. There had been a bridge, but it had washed out.

Clint had always thought having a home would be wonderful, he'd never have to leave, he'd know where everything is, and he'd always have a place to sleep, right next to Natasha. How long had he dreamed of living with Natasha, in their home?

Well, it sucked. Firstly, it wasn't their home, Clint technically owned it on his own because Natasha refused to sign the deed, she figured this was a temporary home no matter how hard Clint tried to prove it wasn't. Secondly, he felt restless, being at war for two years meant he was use to waking up in one place and being in a new one by lunch. If there was lunch.

Thirdly, he never realized how much work went into a house. Like the damn bridge he was working on, Natasha refused to even go to the other side of their, his, land because she wasn't stomping through a creek to see land she could see just fine from the bank. She saw no reason in getting her feet wet for a closer look.

Which wouldn't do, Clint had fucking paid for that orchard and acre. She was going over to see it whether she like it or not.

However, standing here in the bloody freezing creek water in his pants and boots, he realizes something incredibly important. How the hell do you build a bridge?

Clint hisses, staring up into the sky. "I am trying you stupid Gods, do something! You owe me for all the shit I've done!"

He stands there for a bit, peeking around for mystical help.

No unicorns, dragons, spirits, Gods, not even a pixie. He hates pixies.

"Great." He mutters, and went back to plopping rocks in the creek, the water still went through, and once it got tall enough Natasha could walk over on it. A bridge, kind of.

-(0)-

Clint swears, he's hungry, dirty, bloody from scrapes, his foot throbs from having a rock dropped on it a few times, and he's sopping wet. Plus the sun is asleep and he had gone through a patch of burning weed. In shorts, he wasn't even in protective gear for the love of the Gods! It hurt, bad, so bad, it was like every part of him that touched those stupid leaves was lit on fire and needles were stuck into him so when he tried to itch it, rub it, just touch it, they sank in more and the burning got worse. It was maddening. Painful, and it burn and he kept bumping into more burning weed.

"You could pay someone to build the bridge." Natasha suggests.

Maybe that was the worst part, she had come out with lunch for Clint and never left. Just sat there, watching, critiquing, all day. "I can't believe you just watched me all day, I can't believe you aren't telling me how you can tell this stuff apart from all the other weeds!" He hisses. "Gods, do you even want to be here with me?!"

"Clint, walk towards me." He trudges over, snarling at every touch of burning weed against his pained legs. "First of all, it's easy, burning weed is the one with the thorny tops, it looks dangerous, don't touch it." Then she punches him in the shoulder so hard he fell over.

"What the hell?!" Clint sits up, glaring at her. "That freaking hurt."

Natasha sighs. "I'd like to remind you, you are not a sailor. Also, I want to be with you. I actually think I like it here, but Clint, have you ever stayed in a place for more than a week?" Natasha crosses her arms, with that little head tilt of her's, like she's all knowing.

"I stay in Lanif for almost a year." Clint murmurs. He hated Lanif now, City of Horse Dung, that's what it was.

Natasha scoffs, widening her stance, and her confidence."You slept in a carriage the first few days, then a stable, next a library, then you alternated between being in hiding, hotels, and secretly spending the night in villager's barns."

"Um... I stayed in that hotel in Dridam for over a week."

Natasha shakes her head, "Your guts had just been sown back in, you couldn't move."

Clint frowns. "So?"

"It doesn't count, you couldn't have left even if you had to."

"You like it here though?" Clint got back up. Natasha nods. "So why are you so determined not to settle in?" He hisses.

"I'm not trying to not settle in, I'm just not doing anything," Her voice began to go up, "Because you're going to get sick of this Clint, we don't do domestic, no matter how much you pray to the Gods or how nice a bridge you make or how many houses you buy," She takes a breath before screaming. "We will always be soldiers!"

"The war is over!" He yelled back, right in her face.

Natasha blinks, and then quietly says, "Don't be so stupid, War won't end until the living do."

"Oh?! And what wise man told you that?" Clint snarls.

"Steve."

"Steve?"

Natasha nods. "Steve."

"Steve? Steve, Mr. Have my rations, you look tired, take my blanket it, I don't need it, oh, I'll do that for you go to bed, Steve?" Natasha just nods. "Oh my Gods, this is not funny, he said that?"

Natasha purses her lips, "Mmm, I asked him when the war would end, he said when we're all dead. Clint... He's changed."

Clint laughed. "No dragon shit, Anetha. Man, really? He's just too..."

"Nice?" Natasha offers as they start walking.

"Yeah, um," Clint scratches the back of his neck, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Sorry about that, I just, I'm tired and... I don't know, I just-"

"Wake up early tomorrow morning, I want to finish that bridge so we can go into town and get some seed for next year, maybe some animals." And Clint couldn't help but smile.

"Okay."

-(0)-

One bridge later, Clint and Natasha were staring at an endless assortment of seeds, brown seeds, black seeds, round seeds, flat seeds, speckled, striped, mottled, and Clint realized something important. He knew nothing about farming, and hence seeds. But it seemed Natasha had some clue because she was sifting through seeds with a pensive look, rubbing them between her fingers, comparing different kinds.

"So, um, almost have everything we need?" Clint murmurs.

"We still need farming equipment."

"Oh." Farming equipment? What, um... A plow? What else was needed? "How do you know this?"

Natasha sighs. "I didn't always live in Anera." Clint nodded, he knew that, something about old King Howard taking Natasha in when she was little. "When I was little I lived on a farm with my family, in Aissur." Ooooooh... War stricken Aissur, mm, that explained somethings, like Natasha's affinity for that porridge, Kasha or whatever. "I remember enough."

"Yeah? Look up, southeast." Clint grins. "Hey, big blonde, over here!"

"Clint, wonderful!" Thor bellows as he rides over on his over muscled stallion. "Lady Natasha as well, it is so nice to see you and not be obligated to kill you."

"Nice to see you too Thor." Natasha grimaced before going off to pay for the seeds.

"She dislikes me, does she not?" Thor grimaces as he dismounted. "Have I offended the Lady?" Thor opens a saddle bag, pulling out a scroll as he walks over to Clint.

"Oh, no, she's still in war mode I guess, plus, she's shopping, never get in between her and her mission, which is currently getting ready for farming." Clint shrugs, "So.. Why are you in this little village? Pretty far into Anera territory for you, being a Asgardian and all."

"Well, it may not remain that way for long, Tony and Loki plan to unite the kingdoms in to one." Thor rumbled with a grin, "Won't that be splendid? Alas, the wedding preparations are quite tedious, they can not agree on the wedding colors, Tony insists on not having flowers, Loki insists on tradition, it's all very confusing. You should come with me, the official guest list has not been has not reached it's first draft but surely you two are invited." Thor grins a little desperately, and Clint gets the idea the poor guy is terrified of being there alone with his bother and to-be brother-in-law in that big, old, Asgardian palace.

"Um, geez," Clint mumbles, rubbing his hands together, "Ah, I'll have to talk to Natasha. You know, couple stuff, making decisions together, but uniting Anera and Asgard, they can do that?"

Thor laughs, "They are Kings, they do what they wish."

"Uniting the kingdoms?" Natasha suddenly appears with seeds and a small wagon of farm tools. "Really?" Clint wants to know were that came from. Where it's all going.

Thor nods, "Yes Lady Natasha, and as you are now present, I was curious if you and Clint would accompany me back to the palace and help with the wedding preparations?"

Natasha frowns before responding. "Yes."

-(0)-

Clint regrets going into Asgard, he regrets looking at the palace, and he regrets shooting an apple out of Loki's thin fingers that day in the market.

Thor seems thrilled, Natasha worried, and Clint can hear yelling from the gates of the palace, so when Thor slowly leads them closer and closer to the source of the screaming he's not surprised by the heaviness of the air, a tell tale sign of sorcery and magic, he is surprised to hear Tony shrieking about 'Stupid Roses' and Loki scathingly retorting about 'Our parents would have wanted it' and Tony screeches about how he thought they had agreed to stop using the dead parent guilting.

Thor knocks a few times. "Brother, may I come in?" He calls, and the guy actually looks a little scared. Clint even feels the primal urge to run, after all, there's two pissed off, uber powerful, royal sorcerers on the other side of that door. Really, they could wait until Loki an Tony settle down, then go talk to them.

Natasha pushes past Thor though, opens the door, and goes in. Clint, naturally, follows. "Tony, if you won't do all the wedding traditions, you shouldn't do any at all."

Loki nods, "Yes, all or nothing, I'll survive not having a honeymoon or wedding night, will you?" He hisses the last part, and Clint wonders how they can even like each other since they seem to always be arguing, about everything. Than again, he and Natasha aren't so perfect either.

Tony sighs, "Fine, but my kingdom isn't paying for roses."

Loki frowns. "Our kingdom."

Tony smiles apologetically, bumping Loki's shoulder with his own, "Sorry icefingers, I'm still not use to that." Then the smile is gone, Tony's eyes harden and he sits up straight again, "So what's next?"

Loki picks up a scroll, rolling through it sternly, "Wedding colors." He says crisply.

"Oh gods, that again?" Tony puts his head in his hands.

Loki shrugs, "We keep not agreeing."

-(0)-

Clint sneaks off with Thor to the pantry, Thor for ale, Clint for light, light wine which is the normal equivalent of a few shots. Asgardians knew how to get drunk, and Clint had learned that the hard way. Thor grumbles as Clint pulls away his ale, Clint's a little tipsy but he's fairly certain they shouldn't get full out drunk. "I thought you archers," Thor slurs, "Aimed to please."

Clint giggles, "I mostly shoot to kill."

"Well done my friend." Thor claps him on the shoulder, slamming Clint into the shoulder.

"Ooof," Clint gasps, "Geez, you sure your patron isn't Bloody Ol' Sera?"

Thor frowns, "How many times must I tell you, Anetha is my patron, just as she favors my brother, she gifts me with war strategy and Loki with wisdom and intelligence..." Thor laughs, "Clearly she has now left him for Sunev to torment."

"Stupid Sunev and his stupid string." Clint muttered, he hated the god of love, he loved Natasha but he hated that bastard. "Why can't the love God try and make real relationships work instead of screwing good people over through there hearts?" He lamented as Thor pulled his ale back and took a gulp.

"I know not Clint, perhaps it would bore the gods if they didn't let chaos live among us?" Thor shrugs, "I would not worry, Sunev seems to favor you, he united you and Natasha quiet smoothly."

Clint smirks into his wine glass. "Thor, we almost killed each other the first time we met."

"But you did not," Thor declare wildly, ale spilling everywhere as he swung his arms out, "For Sunev came down on golden wings and sent your arrow astray and softened Lady Natasha's desire to slaughter you!"

Clint frowns, blinking, he was pretty sure that's not how it went... "I thought she stabbed me, and I put three arrows in her before falling off a roof into a pile of laundry."

Thor waves his hand dismissively, "Not grand enough, you must make the tale more entertaining for when you tell your children someday. Perhaps a dragon? Dragons are always a good addition."

Clint snorts in some wine and sneezes it out his nose, gods it burned. "Kids?" He splutters wildly, wiping his face.

"Yes, I want to have a niece to spoil," Thor smiles cheerfully, ale in hand, looking very much like a big teddy bear in armor.

"Um...You aren't even related to me." Kids? KIDS? Clint's sober now. He gets up off the stool and stumbles past some people, a kitchen maid, some more servants, and one stern looking blonde, blue eyed, hulking man who just frowns at him like 'Really?".

* * *

R and R!


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had seen a lot of things, he served Tony, it was bound to happen. But this wedding was...Insane. Every little, old wedding tradition he could dream of, flowers, the stupid rice in Steve's palm, the rings... Tony had started talking about the symbolize and Steve can proudly say he 'zoned out'. Steve was certain there was lots of important symbolism to be found, and he didn't care, at all. He was happy for Tony, and since Tony definitely was going to be doing anything seriously for a long time Steve wanted to get a head start on the tidal wave of paper work to come. The kingdom didn't stop for a wedding, but Steve was not working, no, he was standing in the back with this stupid torch.

Steve sighed, well, he was honored really, traditionally the parents of each spouse light the newly weds hearth with fire from their homes. Tony's parents were dead however and the palace was far, far away here in Asgard, so Steve carried the torch that was just lit a few moments ago, and Thor carried the other.

At least Thor wasn't drunk now, Steve was surprised how easily the man had sobered. Almost impressed, but any sign of respect might encourage Thor to get drunk again so Steve just pointedly ignored him.

It was really strange, knowing this man standing next to him had commanded Loki's army, Steve had been fighting Thor for over two years, and now was standing next to him at their Kings' wedding to light the hearth.

The priest was still taking Loki and Tony through the vows, which Loki was taking very seriously while Tony looked like he was getting irritated, but Loki would give him this look and Tony would sigh, and say whatever he was suppose to say. Then the rings, the kiss which was received to a lot of cheering, and it was Steve's turn.

He and Thor walked slowly down the aisle, side by side, Steve found that detail very important, they had to make it clear neither side was superior, they were equal, the same. Thor was grinning like an idiot and not walking with an even pace though, so Steve had to watch out of the corner of his eye, speeding up and slowing down accordingly. How on earth was Thor a general? He seemed like some giant kid who just played around and took nothing seriously.

So when they finally made it to the front Steve eagerly lit the hearth, shoving his torch right in, Thor gently dropped his in next to Steve's. "How exciting." He whispered with a big grin.

"Weird." Steve mumble, turning around to face the crowd with a smile.

Tony and Loki join hands, smiling probably, Steve can't really tell from behind them. Tony waits until the clapping and cheering quiets, "So, as some of you have heard, we're uniting Asgard and Anera into one, the United Kingdom."

Loki takes over from there, "More details are to come, we are still working out the finer details, however, Tony and I our your Kings now, and our nations well never war again." A servant brings a scroll over to them, and each sign it. "Our kingdoms are one!" Loki declares. Tony just elbows him and Steve hears a mumble about showing off.

The ambassadors look furious. Steve wishes he knew why.

-(0)-

Celebrations always felt awkward to Steve, now they were worse. He almost... Hated them. And the girls kept dragging him onto the dance floor, he could see Natasha and Clint hiding in the shadows, Tony and Loki disappeared and frankly Steve had no desire whatsoever to even think of what they could possibly be doing.

He missed the days when people ignored him, but he was in the spot light now, wasn't he?

The girl in his arm said something, he just smiled and nodded, giving her a twirl, girls like that. She seemed happy again so all was good. And after a bit the song ended and the girl wandered off. Steve wishes he wasn't responsible, he wishes he could just go to his room and sleep, wake up in the morning, and clean up the disaster left in the wake of the celebration. Will, he could, but he wouldn't.

Ever.

He sighs as someone taps on his shoulder, then forces a smile and turns around to tell some ambassador how appreciated they are, or some girl how pleased he would be to dance with her.

Nope, Thor, Thor who reeks with wine and beams that smile that makes every fiber of everyone's being for a three yard radius flutter warmly and pleasantly. "Friend Steve." Thor leans right into Steve's side, resting his blonde head against Steve's neck and shoulder like a giant, blonde, Asgardian cat, his one beefy arm thrusts itself between Steve's side and own arm to curl up against Steve's back. "You'rre nott happpy?" He slurred sleepily.

Steve frowned, not evening bothering to smile, "You're drunk." Because he didn't really know what else to say and it was true, plus he was a little angry, not surprised, but still mad, that Thor was so drunk on the night of his brother's wedding with all these people around. That Thor, was not only a royal by blood, but in pretty much in Steve's position. The reputation of the Kingdom had to be upheld and a drunk Thor didn't help that.

And maybe Steve was mad because Thor was having fun, Thor was relaxing, and Steve wasn't. Steve wasn't pleasantly buzzed, Steve wasn't in love, not partying, not eating, in fact now all Steve was good for was pacifying the crowds, he was all show, words, and no real power.

He almost misses the war in that millisecond. And then mentally kicks himself, he'll adjust, he shouldn't wish for something so awful.

Thor huffs, Steve can't see his face very well but he's fairly certain Thor's pouting."Doon't froown!" Thor clumsily pokes Steve in the stomach. "Happy!"

"Alright Thor." Steve nods, slipping an arm around Thor as well as he can and guiding them out of the hall. "I won't frown, just come with me."

Thor actually does, a little stumbling, but Steve's just as strong as Thor, even if he isn't quite so big. And, while passing a statue of no doubt one of Thor's ancestors, Steve realizes he has no clue where Thor's room is. He glances around, no servants, one passed out old man, that doesn't help at all.

He takes a peek at Thor, who grins cheerfully and waves like Steve is far, far away.

Could Steve just dump him in a random room? No, what if it's someone's room? That'd be trouble, maybe even a scandal.

Steve sighs, why is he the responsible one?

-(0)-

Steve frowns at the Asgardian sprawled across the bed next to him. "I said I was sleeping on the floor Thor, and don't you keep trying to convince me I sleepwalked. I don't sleepwalk." Steve crosses his arms before rolling off his side and onto his back so he doesn't have to look at Thor's puppy eyes. "Admit it."

Thor sighs after a few moments, "Firstly, I apologize for have being so inebriated last night, and secondly, I thank you for having taken such good care of me." Steve can feel Thor moving, the entire bed shudders at his every breath and word. "When I woke and saw you on the floor I simply thought, as my host, you should sleep in your own bed. I meant no offense. I am sorry that I have offended you, but it's a stone floor Steve." And Steve has to give it to Thor, trying to appeal with Steve with logic.

"I'm a soldier." Steve mutters, "It's nothing new."

One of Thor's giant hands settles gently on Steve's shoulder. "The war is over." He whispers quietly. "You don't have to be a soldier."

"But I am, and so are you." Steve snaps, sitting up in the bed angrily. "And, as you are not drunk anymore, get out." He rips the covers back when Thor doesn't start getting out of the bed, "Get out!" Steve hisses. Thor sighs before leaning to the other side and finding his boots, then he trudges over to the door before slipping out. Steve frowns before making the bed, and setting out to get presentable. Someone had to do damage control.

* * *

R and R!


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha hasn't been this hungover in years, she hasn't slept in a bed like this until Clint had bought the farm, and she doesn't mind Clint being snuggled into her side. His breath iss awful from last night, and he's sweaty, but his head is tilted over her shoulder and his arm hangs over her abdomen, right beneath the ribs. He's warm, and hers.

She wouldn't want to spend her hangover with anyone else. So she threads their fingers together with a sigh, a little exasperated, but happy breath out as she watches his chest rise and fall. And she was sure she didn't smell good either. Her throat felt like living sandpaper and her tongue was a terrible combination of sticky and dryness. Her teeth felt disgusting, slimy. Awful, but the blanket were soft, and Clint tightens his arm around her a little, his finder clutching her side, and she was content enough that she didn't care.

Even if she should be getting ready for the morning celebrations, she likes being in bed with Clint more.

-(0)-

Natasha could get use to this, even the stupid dress doesn't dampen her unusually bright mood, food, party, dancing, music, peace, and Clint. Maybe she was slightly bias. Then Thor appears, all puppy eyed and woe-is-me faced by the food. Clint chuckles. "Tash, he didn't make to his bed last night, I'll bet you two nas Loki chewed him out."

Natasha frowns, and then notices Steve glaring at Thor from across the room. "I'll bet ten nas that it's because of Steve." Clint frowned at her, shook his head,

"Hey big guy, what's up?" Thor looks at the ceiling. "No, it's a... Never mind, what is wrong?"

Thor sighs, "Steve took care of my drunken self last night and I have offended him. " He shrugs and tries to smile, "Oddly, I cannot stopping thinking of him..."

Natasha frowns, then cocks her head to the side to study Thor. "Are all Asgardian's homosexual?" Clint chokes next to her.

"Tasha!" He hisses.

"Mmm, mostly, yes, it is not taboo here as in Anera." Thor responds, taking another glance at Steve. "But if you are suggesting I have affections for Steve I believe you are wrong. I feel respect and perhaps pity that someone can be that trapped by their first war." He frowns. "However, that is how I fell in love with Jane, respect for her mind, pity for how she was stuck in poverty." Thor winces. "That did not end well."

Clint nods next to her, before filling Natasha in, "She couldn't handle the status elevation and attempts on Thor's life and her own, so she left."

Natasha shrugs, "So?" A third relationship between high status figures of both Anera and Asgard would be good to encourage intermixing of the two kingdoms, and Steve need something to loosen him up. Steve being bullheaded would require a bullheaded person of at least equal determination. "Thor?" He nodded. "You'll be at tonight's celebration?"

"Of course!" Thor exclaimed. "There's only one more day of merrymaking after today my lady, and I won't let it go to waste!"

-(0)-

The day had gone well, and now it was onto the night party, Natasha quickly slipped Steve a little Assurian concoction that buzzed his head so pleasantly he actually relaxed and stood with his shoulder just slightly slumped and his eyes lazily followed her as she lead him over to Thor whom had smiled and led Steve over to the food table, making him trying different little things while talking.

Their collective smiles did the sun to shame. Natasha smirks from her spot next to Clint, and sips on her punch. Job well done.

So when she saw Nick leaning against the entrance she almost dropped aforementioned punch. And Clint noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I... Just saw an old friend. That's all." Natasha smiles, "I'm going to go see why he's not in his grave."

Clint odds, "That's nice-Grave? Natasha?!" She hands him her punch.

"An old, personal friend, give me a moment." Clint opens his mouth to argue but shuts it at Natasha's glare, sighs, and nods with a frown. Clint was like one of those monkeys from Acirfa that stuck forever to the side of the idiot who made the eternal mistake of giving them a treat. Then she walks over to Nick. She doesn't even have to grab him, he just smirks and walks out into the hall and she follows.

"Natasha." He smiles, leaning against the wall, sticking his hands in the dark fabric of his assassin over coat. He looks... Good, better than when she had last seen him except..

"What happen to your eye?" She frowns, the patch over his eye makes her a little curious. What had happened to him after she had left Aissur?

Nick shrugs, he's unusually... Relaxed. "Well, a certain Goddess wasn't so thrilled to learn someone ran off, She had plans for you, big plans." He frowns, "She's not bad Natasha, and my eye? Another gift She gave me, cleaned of my crimes against Her, and a new name, you can call me Fury."

Natasha crosses her arms, glaring at him, her voice cold. "And a new life it would seem, you died, and it's Her fault. I saw, Maria was going to bury you."

Nick, or Fury smiles, "Yeah. You know, I thought She was bad too, turned Aissur on it's head with a blink of Her eye, but if there's any god I believe in, it's Her." He runs a hand over where last time Natasha had seen him his guts had been hanging out. "She rules life and death, and more. It was easy enough for her. Plus... She thought I was the best one to send to you."

"You know, for a God She's rather human." Natasha hisses, "What does She want?"

Fury sighs, and Natasha frowns as he walks over as if he's going to leave, but pauses at her side, puts a hand on her shoulder, and leans into whisper, "She wants you, Her little blood haired girl." And he walks off, but not before calling out one last thing. "She's coming Natasha, nothing to hold Her back anymore."

-(0)-

"So..." Clint mumbles, "You're friend?" And he sounds worried, maybe it's the coldness radiating off Natasha. Nick's alive, no, Fury's alive, Nick fought Her to his last breath, he wouldn't do anything for Her. Her, the forgotten goddess who screams for vengeance on the other gods, the one who had torn Natasha's homeland to shreds with a war of gods, strife, and panic, who had inflicted Her wrath, and the gods' wrath on Natasha's people.

The one who had made Natasha what she was."Not dead, and not pleasant, has Tony spiked the punch yet?" That's what she wanted, more laughing, more smiles, more Clint, nothing of Her. Her can wait, what Fury said made no sense, She could have come to these kingdoms long ago, but she didn't. Why come now? Natasha hated her, but She was logical.

Clint smiled. "Yes, he definitely spiked it good." He suddenly looks at the ground and shuffles his feet. "Um... You want to dance?"

And that makes Natasha pause, that they've been together for this long and he still can't ask her something like that without feeling embarrassed? Then again, that's her own fault, how many times had he asked just that and she had stared him down like he was a fool? An imbecile? "Yes." And she smiles softly, taking his hand. "I'd love to." Because that's what couples did, right? They support one another no matter what's happening, no matter how ridiculous. And Clint smiles at her and something warm flutters up her her spine and make her smile too.

She smiles all the way to the dance floor, she even rests her head on his shoulder as they wrapped their arms around one another. It's an Asgardian song, and she whispers to Clint. "Are there words?"

"Yeah, but I guess the singer got drunk, he was drinking some punch earlier." The snigger in Clint's voice makes her pull back little to laugh lightly.

"Sing it to me then." She tells him, and she can feel him begin to say no. "Please." Natasha whispers, and she momentarily wonders if she's just a bit drunk because she's being so... Romantic. So sweet and soft. But Clint hums a little next to her ear and she smiles.

"I fell in love with someone, someone who makes me laugh," He begins slow and quiet, not really singing, just a quiet tone so only she can hear as he rest his forehead against Natasha's, "Their love anchors me, though life is crashing down, my love makes me stronger, my love makes brave enough to be soft" Clint shoots her a look and she frowns a little at him, now is not the time to pick a bone with their collective personality flaws, "And with them by my side, even soft I am not weak, My lover, my dearest one, oh beloved, with you I do belong," How he sings the last bit with so much practice tells her that must be the refrain, because Clint actually sings it, instead of just saying it in a quiet, sort of whispery, sing-song tone, "My lover knows my favorite color, they can tell you what every smile of mine means, my lover does the most wild of things to hear my laugh, they press their head to my chest just to hear my heart beat for them, they never let me feel alone, especially when they're there," Clint gives her a little squeeze at that and a quick smile before continuing, "My lover, my dearest one, my beloved, with you I do belong, my lover holds my hand, they do not chain my soul, my lover knows my kisses are no deal, my gifts are no promise, and my lover does know that one day I'll leave, but they are at peace for my heart is their's to keep, for with them I do belong." Clint finishes quietly, and takes a few deep breaths. "Gods," He whispers softly, "I can't carry a tune at all... It's like I'm talking to the beat."

"Yeah." Natasha nods, "But I like it."

Clint grins as she kisses him. "And you say use Asgardians are mushy."

Natasha's eyebrows go up in challenge, "You just sang an Asgardian love song, Asgardian."

Clint laughs, and tries to twirl her but Natasha doesn't twirl. So he spins around a few times instead, with a peal of giggles. "You told me too." He grins, and Natasha thinks he's handsome with the laugh lines running down his face and how his eyes squint like the hilariousness of everything is too much for him to see. She smiles.

"Yeah, I did."

* * *

R and R! This is for NinjaMeap and Flareup$Rachet. Thank you for your support, and thank you NinjaMeap for encouraging me to continue adding to this. I hope it turns out to everyone's liking.


	5. Chapter 5

Clint smiles like an idiot, he was drunk, Natasha was drunk, like, everyone was drunk, and Natasha was happy, and he was happy, and... Clint squinted, peering across the room from where he sat with Natasha eating food from the buffet.

"Natasha." He croaks and points. Maybe he is really drunk and like... Hallucinating. Badly. She looks up from her crab meat. "Tell me what you see."

"A drunk Steve and a drunk Thor." She answers, and then Natasha went back to the more important matter at hand, the crab.

"No, like, what are they doing?" He squeaks.

Natasha glances up again. "Well, either dancing or Thor's trying to get Steve to bed, is it really our concern?" She hands him a crab leg, and Clint knows in that moment Natasha really loves him. Maybe he should get some guts like Tony and just... Ask the big question.

He tears open the leg, and swallows the meat quickly."Well, I..." Clint sighs before chomping on the weird little fruits he'd absently minded chosen, they had soft leather shells with like, fur like things sticking out, and in order to eat it he had to peel off the skin, the inside was like a grape with a pit. He likes it, even if it is completely weird. "You made Steve drunk?" He says with sudden realization, Natasha had given Steve that drink at the beginning of the party. "Just drunk... Right?" He stares at her, somehow the idea of Natasha matchmaking scared him.

"Yes... But I think Loki used a little magic too." She shrugs. "He asked what I had done to Steve, I told, and I told him why. His eyes lit up and he start mumbling about how Thor had finally taken interest and how Loki wouldn't let Thor screw up again."

"So... Steve's spelled and drunk?" Clint mumbles around a bite of weird grape-like fruit.

"Yes."

"You're evil."

"Eh, the bad guys always live in the stories. It's the heroes who die." And she laughs, and Clint smiles.

"You're drunk." He murmurs, putting his elbow on the table so he could rest his head against his arm and look at her, her red hair, her pale skin, her crab stuffed mouth.

She shrugs, "You are too." Clint nods, she has a point, he's just tired he supposes, too tired to act like he's not drunk.

"Can I kiss you?" Clint wasn't going to get in between her and her crab if that's what she wants.

"Mmm, sure." She mumbles with a little smile. Clint kisses that little smile. He kisses the corner of that smile, and then the other corner, and then her cheek, and next to her eye as it crinkles with laughter.

"Am I that laughable?" He giggles, she shakes her head.

"No, but Tony choked." Loki's cool voice comes from right behind him.

"Am I blind?" Tony mock cries out. No one even bothers to respond.

"My king." And Clint's so proud of himself, his voice doesn't even squeak. He does flush like a school girl, and turn around very slowly to see one sober as usual Loki and one unusually sober Tony. "Um, can I help?"

"No, not really, oh wait." Tony snaps his finger sarcastically, "I almost forgot why we came to see you. Meeting tomorrow, afternoon, lunch, etc. The ambassadors from other countries are grumpy about the United Kingdom deal, we have to smooth some feathers. Show up, both of you."

Loki nods, and adds in, "We may have you speak on behalf of the soldiers, how war tires them and such."

Clint nods amicably, "Sure, we can do that. But, why are they so angry?"

Loki's eyes widen, and he scowls visibly, Tony's whole face darkens. Loki clears his throat, "Well, as Asgardians we never speak of the tale, it makes the claim that our gods are not true gods and such, but apparently the ambassadors are true believers of an ancient tale of how the eight kingdoms of the olden day made a deal with a powerful creature, it would leave our lands untouched come the days of it's vengeance so long as the eight kingdoms remained." Loki sighs, rolling his eyes, which tells Clint a few possible things, Loki is a little drunk, Loki is tired, or Tony is a surprisingly strong influence on Loki. "It seems the recent chaos in Kingdoms outside of our eight has convinced the ambassadors the legend is true."

Tony scoffs, "As if," He spreads his hands out, shaking is head, "If that thing was real why would it make such a stupid deal?"

"A game is no fun without obstacles." Natasha shrugs, "Haven't you met gods before?"

Tony frowns, "No, I'm a mortal and an inventor, they don't like me. Plus, I don't even worship them." Natasha nods, and with that Tony claps his hands together. "Now! Business is done, lets party!" He then drags Loki off to the dance floor.

Clint sighs, "I'm happy for them, but it hurts my eyes."

Natasha shrugs, "Too bad." She then proceeds to eat more crab.

Clint groans, and dramatically face plants into the table. Natasha loves her food, well, Natasha has priorities, that don't involve emotion so much as importance. Clint was pretty certain food outranked his importance. He was being beaten by a crab!

Natasha did lay a hand on his shoulder though, and Clint smiled, really, they should eat this rich people food while they could. Especially as it was Tony and Loki's money paying for it.

* * *

Wee, another chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Thor tried to stop grinning as Steve's mouth moved slowly, then his eyes twitched, his whole body shuddered with a murmur, causing the red sheets to ripple. Then, blue, blue eyes snapped open, "Morning." Thor whispered, he imagined Steve would have quite the headache and loud noise do not bode well with such pains.

"Wha?" Steve's always so collected, put together, so Thor chuckles at the utter confusion on Steve's face, how his mouth moves as he yawns, his entire face lengthens fiercely, like a lion, his teeth glinting in the morning light that creeps in from the balcony. Steve blinks sleepily as he yawns, "I feel odd."

Thor nods, "You had quite the night. I gather you rarely drink?" Steve nods, "I recommend you rest then, you drank a great deal of Asgardian ale," Thor may or may not have egged him on, "And apparently my brother spelled you as he found you were far to serious for a celebration."

"Spell?"

"Do not worry, it only caused you to relax and be more open, I am afraid you did tell off a group of young ladies who want you to dance, politely, of course, but I believe they took offense anyways. Ladies are like that." Thor adds the last bit to assure Steve, honestly it had thrilled him to see Steve to put his foot down like that.

"Mmm." The spell must still have Steve in it's thrall for THor was fairly certain Steve would be a little more curious, try to leave perhaps, not just roll away from THor and the sunlight and sprawl across the bed like he owned it.

Thor sighs, "Steve?"

"Hmph?"

"I have a meeting to attend, I'll send a servant up to check on you later, your shoes are at the door. Alright?"

"Ehph." Steve manages through the pillow.

And with that Thor slips out of his room into the hall, grinning as he thinks of how adorable Steve is in the morning. He would like to see more of Steve when he's relaxed, and preferably not under the influence of drink or spell.

-(0)-

Meetings are terrible, one of the many reasons Thor gave up his birthright to the throne, he simply could not do it. He knows it in his bones, the thrum of his blood, and the way his muscles tremor, he was made for action, for war, while Loki for ruling, for Kingship.

He's rather happy to sit off to the side, and stare at the door absently mindedly, wondering what Steve's doing, when the door opens. A tall dark skinned man in an assassin's black over-coat strolls in, on his face a confident smirk alongside his eye patch. "M'lords, m'ladies, I come in the name of my Mistress, whom you struck a deal with, well, your ancestors did, centuries ago. Yes, you forget her, so did everyone else, so did the gods." The man shrugs pleasantly. The guards lower their spears at him, but Loki bids them to wait until further provocation.

"I do not understand why you are here, but your presence is not welcomed and I order you to leave." That is why Loki is a king, Thor would have bashed the man's head in, Loki used words.

The man shakes his head. "I thought you'd like a little warning, never know what she'll do after all, so this is the short version, my mistress, a goddess, has come to kill your gods, she kindly grants you free will, you may do as you wish, she only thought you'd want to know, seeing as your going in be in the cross fire." He smirks. "Course, she promises protection from other gods and supernatural beings in return for devotion and rejection of other gods."

Thor glances at Loki and Anthony, who share a few whispers before Anthony turns to the man. "Since when does a Goddess care about humananity's business?"

The dark skinned man smiles. "She said you'd be skeptical, so she gives a.. Gift, if treated properly." He whistles twice, and the doors burst open again, little children burst in with wild hair, all dressed in pants and shirts of a green, brown, black pattern, their eyes a strange grey, like storm clouds are trapped in those orbs of eyeballs, they run iinto the room, moving in packs of three or four, they speak so quickly Thor doesn't understand them at all. They seem wild, never staying still, always in motion. The man whistles a few more times, and they all gather near him, Thor counts about thirty of the little things. The man gestures to them, boy and girl a like. "The Winds, they can get chaotic if not kept busy and full, just warning you, they obey-" The man pauses, a glint in his eye makes Thor shift uneasily, the Winds seem to watch him with off handed curiousity, "Why, the joint command of that blonde behemoth over there and the other General."

The Winds all giggle, high, screechy laughter for some, others light and whispery, and a few were beautiful and melodious. But Thor heard it all the same. "FunnysofunnycantwaitbigbigbigsofunFlowers?"

Loki frowns and turns to Anthony. "Ah...Thor and Steve?" The Winds let loose a collection of high pitched cheers. One darts forward with a circle in hand, a green circle with blue, and Thor blinks once, just once and suddenly the Wind is there, chest moving with breath right next to Thor's face, hands poised over his head, it, he presses something down on Thor's head.

Thor pulles the thing down slowly, the Wind shrugs momentarily before blurring down to the main group as another darts through the doors with a similiar circle. Thor pauses, the Wind moves so fast she is nothing more than a slight blur of colors and terribly violent burst of wind. He glances up to see what he was holding and nearly laughed, flowers, blue, blue flowers, he felt as if he had seen this blue before.

The Winds giggle again as he pushes it back up, all smiles, sharp smiles. Thor smiles back. Then the male Wind bursts back in, with a very wild looking Steve who keeps taking swings at him, the Wind just ducks wiht giggles and simply draggs Steve over with an unnatural amount of speed and pushes him into Thor's lap. THe winds errupt with a chorus of laughter.

"HowcuteblushingsoluckynotFiresotherwisenotseecuteness."

Steve stumbles right off of Thor and onto the floor with mumbled confusion. "What?" Steve wears a circle of flowers of a sky blue and turns to stare at Thor blearly. "What?"

Thor frowns. "I'm truly not certain."

The man sighes, turning to the Winds. "You know the gig, move it, play by the rules or lose the game kids. Behave, She's coming." The man drops a bag to the floor. "A few more gifts, one for Natasha, one for Clint, and another for the newly weds." The man mockingly bows to the thrones. "Have a nice day!"

And then he's gone. The Winds all boo angrily. "Notfunnybadbadhateeyeballtrickhatehate."

The courts silent for a mere moment, and then it is not. THe ambassdors demand an explanation, the lords and ladies feel violated and everyone must know, the guards decide to try and get rid of the WInds, whom happily break spears and strips the poor guards near nake with victorious cries of 'Fun!"

Loki tries to shush everyone, Anthony just settles back into his throne with a shrug of indifference. A Wind perches on the arm of Thor's chair with a nod to him, she's wrapped in thin greens, like a field. Her hair runs in waves down her back and she refuses to stop twitching, chewing her lips and eyeing everything at once.

Thor clear his throat, Loki can deal with the people, he's the King. "What is your Name?"

The Wind twitches, and in a quiet little whisper, "IamWInd." Then she jumps off in a blur.

Steve frowns at Thor, and then turns to the crowds, "Make everyone be quiet?"

* * *

R and R :)


End file.
